


Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Making Out, Pining Lance (Voltron), trials of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: A figure stood in the light now, blocking most of it out. Their shadow cast over to him and landed just at his feet. The figure had messy unkempt black hair and wore a suit that almost looked exactly like the one Lance was wearing. Save for the nasty cut through their shoulder that nearly tore through their suit and the fact that they weren't wearing a belt. The piercing purple stare focused solely on him was almost too dark for him to see. His stomach dropped at seeing it. He knew this figure all too well."Keith?" He asked breathlessly. "What... what are you doing here?"





	Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a couple fics of keith seeing lance in the trials of marmora and i thought 'why not switch it up??'  
> this fic was born  
> title's from blinding by florence and the machine   
> enjoy!

Lance let out a breath of relief. "Guess I really _wasn't_ supposed to go through that door, huh?" He smiled and let out a halfhearted laugh. A hollow pang of pain rippled through his side at the movement. He winced, putting his rifle down to feel out the damage. 

A new burst of pain stung him at the slightest press to his ribs. Yup, they were _definitely_ broken. Those Blade guys certainly didn't pull any punches. Or kicks to the side. They'd gotten him good quite a few times. He probably had a lot of bruises hidden underneath the fancy suit they gave him; at least, it felt that way. Almost every part of him was sore and screaming, head ringing and light.

But he had to keep going.

He looked to his side to check and see if he still had what they came here for. The suit didn't really have a holster for it, but he made do with Keith's old leather belt. The light brown easily stood out from the dark shades of purple on his skintight suit, but he didn't mind it that much. Not nearly enough to make him take it off.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the knife was still there. The glowing Blade of Marmora symbol glinted at him in greeting. It dimmed and glowed in some kind of rhythm, like a calm heart beating or a slow drum roll. He didn't really understand why, but it didn't really matter much to him. As long as he still had it, he was happy.

The room around him was still and empty. It looked like any other room in the Blade of Marmora base, with glowing purple lights lining the cool metal walls. The only difference between this room and the others he'd seen so far was the other side of the room. A bright blinding light lay on the other side, blocking out anything around it with brilliant white. It only grew brighter when he stepped into the room.

Lance picked up his rifle and stepped forward carefully. He looked around the room, muscles tensed and ready for another fight. If he had to guess, they were probably just trying to psyche him out. Wait 'till he felt nice and safe and then ambush while his guard was down. Beat him down until he finally gave up the knife.

Well, it sure as hell wasn't gonna work. They could beat him down, make him bleed, hurt him until his skin was a painting of black and blue. They weren't going to break him.

The light grew brighter and brighter with every step he took toward it. Until the light was so blindingly bright he had to shut his eyes tight. Even then, he could see the crescendo in the hollows of his eyelids. His skin started to tingle as he kept moving. Goosebumps raced down his skin as the pain left his body with every step, leaving behind only a void. It felt like the light was going to surround him, swallow him whole and leave no hints that he ever existed. 

Finally after what felt like an eternity of emptiness, it stopped.

The light eased back to regular levels. His eyelids were dark once again. The pain was calmed, but it was still there. His limbs were only slightly sore now. The fog lifted from his mind. For the moment, at least. He cracked his eyes open to peek at whatever the light had in store for him.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

A figure stood in the light now, blocking most of it out. Their shadow cast over to him and landed just at his feet. The figure had messy unkempt black hair and wore a suit that almost looked exactly like the one Lance was wearing. Save for the nasty cut through their shoulder that nearly tore through their suit and the fact that they weren't wearing a belt. The piercing purple stare focused solely on him was almost too dark for him to see. His stomach dropped at seeing it. He knew this figure all too well.

"Keith?" He asked breathlessly. "What... what are you doing here?"

Keith stepped closer to him. He didn't utter a single word, just kept walking towards Lance with a familiar determination. 

Lance didn't move- barely even _breathed-_ as he watched Keith come up to him. His heart was going crazy with a strange mix of yearning and confusion. He pointed his rifle down at the floor; any of his previous worries easily forgotten at Keith's presence.

Keith stopped in front of Lance and stared with a stony expression for a few more ticks before his face softened with an easy smile. "I could ask you the same thing," he said, raising a brow. "Thought I couldn't handle the trials?"

"No," Lance told him. His tense muscles relaxed. "You could do them without me easily." He grinned. "Not as stylishly, though. I'm here to help in that department."

Keith chuckled at that. His rolled eyes shone with a feeling that made Lance's heart skip a beat. Keith leaned into his space even more, half-lidded eyes full of promises he _definitely_ wanted to hear. "My hero," he whispered teasingly. His puffs of breath kissed Lance's lips only milliseconds before Keith did.

Lance tensed for a moment, but quickly melted into the kiss. Every worry, every thought that wasn't about Keith and how _amazing_ his lips felt on his own evaporated like a drop of water on a heated summer afternoon sidewalk. His eyes fluttered shut. When Keith's tongue started to probe at his lips nonverbally asking for permission, Lance opened up without a second thought.

The taste of it was distinctly _Keith-_ fitting on his tongue and in his memory. It was both intoxicating and narcotic, making him lose his inhibitions and left him wanting (and reaching for) more. The sound of his bayard clattering to the floor barely even registered in his mind. His mind was too busy hyperfocused on every detail of Keith- the feeling of tangling his fingers through those long raven locks that he'd wondered about for _so long,_ the press of their bodies against each other, how _easy_ and _right_ they felt against each other.

If it could, his heart would be fist-pumping and throwing a party in celebration. There'd be balloons and cake and confetti and a big hanging purple banner that would say something like _thank God, it finally happened!!_ Because after _years_ of jealousy and repressed feelings and faraway admiration disguised as rivalry, _it finally happened._

Keith was the first to break away, lips and cheeks brushed with red. His pupils were dilated, nearly swallowing the irises. His hair was even more messed up and yet somehow even more beautiful. Heat rushed to Lance's own face at the realization that _he'd caused this. This private picture was for him and him only._ Pride swelled in his chest.

"Wow," Keith summed up his feelings in one breathless word.

Lance nodded. "Yeah." He paused for a moment, the hazy Keith-centered fog settling in his mind hard to think through. "So, uh..." Uncertainty settled into him. Was this a bad idea? "What now?"

Keith shrugged and bit his lip. Lance didn't have enough shame to hide how his eyes were drawn to the movement. "That's for you to decide," he said, leaning closer and closer to his ear. Lance stood still in anticipation. "When you..." Lance couldn't help but shiver at the husky voice so close to his ear. Keith's lips brushed against his ear at the words he whispered next. _"Wake up."_ He moved to face Lance once more and winked.

Lance woke up with a start, sitting up off the Blade of Marmora base's floor. His chest was filled with a swirling mix of emotions. His head rung and the heavy soreness in his limbs came back with a vengeance. He looked around and muttered the only word that summarized exactly how he felt.

_"...Shit."_

**Author's Note:**

> keith was originally supposed to be (or at least implied to be) dead in this fic but as I kept writing this, I just decided to keep it open for interpretation   
> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
